


Hogwarts AU

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, howarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short about HiJack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts AU

Hiccup wrapped his yellow scarf tighter around his neck and sped up. They had just finished a magical creatures class and he was freezing. It was the last class before Christmas break and everyone was excited to be going home. But he was staying there so he was only thinking about getting warm. He walked around a group of students and he heard them giggle. He rolled his eyes and continued walking. He wanted to get to the Ravenclaw common room. He was tired of all the attention. His first year he was always a loner and bullied. But during second year he made it clear that he was a superb flyer. He never lost a single game as a seeker. Now everyone loved him and even though he was now in his sixth year, he couldn't get used to it. 

"Hey Hiccup! Astrid slid next to him and narrowed her eyes. She was the seeker for the Gryffindor team. He gave her a nod but continued walking. She was nice to him but a few years back she was intent on finding out how he was so good. She just couldn't accept that he was good at something. "So there's going to be a party later and the gang wanted you to come"

"I'll think about it" Hiccup kept his face forward. He already had plans but he knew that they could change on a dime. The perks of dating a Slytherin. 

"You always say that but you never show" Astrid stopped and watched as he walked away. He ducked away into his common room and up to his bed. He dropped off his bag and scarf before heading back down. He was going to their secret meeting place. Even if it got out that he and Jack frost, of Slytherin, were an item. No one would believe it. He glanced over his shoulder before stepping into the classroom. Arms instantly grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. 

"What took you so long?" The white haired boy muttered, between kissing different parts of his face. Jack was really a lovable person, once he accepts you.

"Got invited to a party by Astrid" The freckled boy answered, cringing as Jack pulled back. He could just see the wheels turning in his head. "Let me guess, you want us to go"

"Yep" Jack flashed him a mischievous grin, "Let's go" Jack dragged him out of the classroom and Hiccup dug in his heels. 

"Right now?" He cried out, still trying to slow them down. "I don't even know where it is"

"Lucky for you I do" Jack chuckled out, stopping and spinning him around so he was in front. "I'll be in in a few minutes, so we don't enter together" Before he could come up with an excuse to not go, he was shoved into the Hufflepuff common room. He glanced around for cover but Snotlout spotted him.

"Look who decided to finally show up" He shouted, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the party. 

"I..I'm not going to stay long" Hiccup was suddenly surrounded and he took a step back. He was going to kill Jack.

"Hey don't crowd the guy" Astrid was by his side and the crowd dispersed. She had made a name for herself. If she said something, it was unwise to ignore. 

"Thanks" He smiled as she led him away to safety. There was a table with some food on it, but also bottles. He picked one up and examined it. "What's this?" 

"Don't know, Something the twins brought in" Astrid answered as she picked on up. She opened it and took a sip, "Oh, it burns"

"What!" Hiccup opened his and sniffed it. Then relaxed. It was alcohol, not anything stupid like a potion. He took a deep breath, but then a flash of curiosity hit him. He took a little sip. It was painful. He coughed and glanced around just in time to see Jack walk in, with a grin on his face like always. He strolled over to the table a picked up the bottle and popped it open. 

"How you all doing?" Jack smirked and took a swig from the bottle. Hiccup took another little sip with out thinking.

"Fine" Astrid glowed at the white haired Slytherin. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can drop in on a few friends?" Jack leaned against the table, his demeanor at ease but his eyes screamed that he was really watching everything. 

"How did you even know this was happening?" Astrid put her drink down and crossed her arms. 

"Word gets around" Jack downed the rest of the bottle and Hiccup did the same. He couldn't help a little smile that his boyfriend was annoying one of the scariest witch in their year. He ducked his head and wondered over to a couch in the corner of the room away from everyone. Be slumped into and sighed. No one was noticing him. So he sat, his eyes closed and he relaxed. He didn't know how much time had passed but the room slowly got louder. So loud that he couldn't even think. 

"You alright Hic" Jack was suddenly in the seat next to him, concern in his eyes. "I know you don't like parties but I though you might relax if it was with your friends" 

"No no no ,it's not that" Hic stretched out and snuggled close. "M, tired" He closed his eyes and rested his head on Jacks shoulder. 

"Hic! You know if your father found out about us, he'd be pissed. And you're making it quiet obvious" Jack sounded scared for once, shifting around to hid what was happening from the rest of the room. "I don't want to loose you"

"He can't boss me around forever, I'm tired of hiding" Hic would never admit that he was whining but he was. 

"But.." Jack started to say something but Hiccup shut him up with a kiss. He pulled the other closer and kissed harder, feeling Jack sink into it. He pulled back and looked up through his eyelashes. 

"Frost?" He purred, knowing that it drove his boyfriends crazy.

"Freckles" Jack growled before tackling him back onto the couch. He fell into giggles as his neck was kissed and he breathed in the scent of snow that seemed to be forever surrounding Jack. The rest of the night was a blur of kisses and giggles.  
=================  
Hiccups sat up in panic. He wasn't in bed, he was on a floor. He wasn't even on the floor in his common room. Someone was wrapped around him. He slowly looked down to see Jack, and he feel backward in relief. He was glad he was next to his boyfriend and not someone else. Jack woke up and pulled him back down to cuddle. 

"What happened?" Hiccup asked, closing his eyes and pressing against Jack. 

"You were snogging him all might" A voice cackled above him, it was Snotlout. 

"Well I guess our secret's out, Freckles" Jack suddenly attacked his neck, making his burst out in giggles as he was tickled with kisses.

"WHAT?" Snotlout cried out taking a step back in shock. "You mean this isn't shocking to you?"

"Nope" Hiccup answered through his laughter. 

"But I wanted to see you freak out" Snotlout pouted before slinking away.

"Will you stop" Hiccup swatted at the blond but without much force, "It tickles"

"But I'm playing my favorite game" Jack pulled back before flipping them over and leaning over him. "Count the freckles"

"You already know how many.." Hiccup started but was silenced by a kiss. "Hey, that's my thing to get you to shut..." Again another kiss. 

"Get a room you two" Astrid suddenly kicked his foot, making him jump.

"Good morning Astrid:" Jack sat up but rested his weight on him so he couldn't do more them prop himself up on his elbows. 

"So it worked" She arched her eyebrow at them with a smirk on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> It really short and hopeful not confusing. XP


End file.
